The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor packages. Electronic device size, thickness, and weight have decreased. For example, an organic light-emitting diode device can provide technical advantages such as low power consumption, high brightness, high response speed, and so forth, and may thus be used as a display device for mobile devices. Because an organic light-emitting diode device is self-luminous, it may be possible to realize a reduced thickness compared with display devices with an additional light source (e.g., a liquid-crystal display device). Accordingly, the organic light-emitting diode device may be used with thin devices. To reduce a thickness of a display device, a chip-on-film package technology may be being used to package a semiconductor chip for driving a display panel of a display device. Some chip-on-film package technologies, however, may have reliability issues.